


Mother knows best

by Queenofthebees



Series: Midsummer night's dream [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Mother would be furious if she knew Sansa planned to come back again one day.But what mother didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt anyone.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Midsummer night's dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Very belated addition to the drabble series.

Mother would be furious if she knew she was here.

Sansa knew she shouldn’t get close. It was dangerous. _They_ were dangerous. Or so mother said.

But there was something about him that tugged at her heart, that made her feel something akin to belonging. He was familiar though she couldn’t work out why when for as long as she could remember she had been here with mother and her sisters. There were no boys in their family, there were no boys anywhere.

Perhaps that was why she was curious, she thought as she watched him start the campfire. Something new and exciting. She had always been too easily intrigued; mother had always warned her that it would lead to trouble.

When he had looked at her that first time, she had fled straight back to her mother and sisters. She hadn’t said a word of where she had been or what she had seen. She wouldn’t risk her mother’s wrath after all and no harm had come from her little spark of curiosity.

Mother would be furious if she knew that Sansa had gone back to watch him the second time.

This time, when he asked her name, she hadn’t instantly disappeared even as she knew she should. Her mother’s voice was ringing in her ears, telling her to leave now before she was snared and taken from her. And yet, something made her pick the stone up and carve her name into the bark of the tree while he was distracted by his friend. There was something about him that made her feel safe.

Mother would be furious if she knew Sansa planned to come back again one day.

But what mother didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt anyone.


End file.
